Gotta Go My Own Way
by soundedlikefootsteps
Summary: When Hermione breaks up with Ron, leaving him heart broken, the only people who can fix the relationship are Harry and Ginny. Can they do it? No flames, please, it's my first Ron/Hermione story.
1. Thinking About

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own High School Musical, never have, never will.**

**Hi everyone!**

**Here is a story that was requested that I wrote, if that makes any sense...**

**This story is dedicated to Stress overload, whom was my verrrrry first reviewer.!**

**hooked-on-harry**

**Gotta Go My Own Way - Chapter One**

It was a warm summer's day, and Hermione Granger – the Hogwarts Know-It-All – was sitting in her bedroom at her parents house, thinking.

Thinking about what? Even she wasn't sure. She was thinking about multiple things. Whether she loved Ron – her boyfriend of 11 months – as he loved her, or whether they were moving too fast and should just remain friends for a while longer before diving into a serious relationship.

Finally, she came to a conclusion. "I don't want to tell Ron how I feel, so I'll use a song on a CD to tell him. I'll have to lend him a CD player too," she thought out loud.

She logged onto her computer, opened LimeWire, a data-sharing program, and downloaded a song from her all-time favourite movie, High School Musical 2. She burnt the song onto a CD, and then played it back in her CD player to make sure it worked.

She pulled off her pyjamas, put on some clothes, and ran out the door, CD player in hand.

Fifteen minutes later, she arrived at the Burrow. She ran in the front door, spotted Mrs Weasley, and asked, "Is Ron home?"

"Yes, dear," she replied, "He's in his room."

Hermione sprinted up the rickety stairs to the room right at the top, labelled 'Ronald's Room'. She barged in the door, not bothering to knock, and was welcomed with, "Bloody hell Hermione! Haven't you heard of knocking?" exclaimed Ron.

"Ron, I have to talk to you," she replied, completely disregarding his previous question.

"About what?"

"Ron, I really, really like you, as a friend. But I just think that we are moving too fast with our relationship."

"What?! But Hermione-"

"No, Ron. Maybe someday we can be together, but just not now. You've been so busy with Quidditch practice that I hardly ever get to see you any more, except for when you're trying to get answers from me for homework."

"But-"

"This disc will explain it all," she said as she conjured a powerpoint, plugged in the CD player, and kissed Ron on the cheek as she pressed play. She then ran out his bedroom door, then out the front door, and started the long walk back to her house.

Back at the Weasley house, Ron was staring, shocked at the place where Hermione had just left.

"Goodbye Hermione," he whispered to himself, "I love you."

He then started listening to the song that blared through the speakers.

_I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about us doesn't seem right…these days_

_Life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever we try,_

_Somehow the plan is always rearranged_

_It's so hard to say,_

_But I gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this world someday,_

_But at least for now,_

_I gotta go my own way_

_Don't wanna leave it all behind,_

_But I get my hopes up,_

_And I watch them fall, everytime_

_Another colour turns to gray_

_And it's just too hard to watch it all_

_Slowly fade away_

_I'm leaving today_

'_Cause I gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this world someday,_

_But at least for now,_

_I gotta go my own way_

_What about us?_

_What about everything we've been through?_

_But what about trust?_

_You know I never wanted to hurt you_

_What about me?_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you…_

_Ah..soooo_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_Why d'you have to go?_

_I just don't belong here,_

_I hope you understand (just try to understand)_

_We might find our place in this world someday,_

_But at least for now,_

_I gotta go my own way._

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go…my own way._

Ron stared at the CD player, tears welling up in his cerulean blue eyes, as he looked back on the past few months of their relationship. "She's right. I haven't been paying much attention to her. This is all my fault," he thought.

Ron was so absorbed in thoughts about Hermione, that he didn't hear his bedroom door open.

"Mate? What's wrong?" said a familiar male voice.

Ron looked up and saw Harry, staring at him, concern in his emerald eyes. "It's Hermione. She just broke up with me," he replied, and got up to press the play button on the CD player so that Harry could hear the song.

Once the song ended, Harry said, "That song is from a muggle film called High School Musical 2. I know exactly how to get you two back together!"

And before Ron could say a word, Harry had rushed out the door to talk to Ginny about the problem, and how they were going to fix it.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's about 9 o'clock at night, and I have school tomorrow, so I have to go to bed. I will update ASAP…

Xx hooked-on-harry xX


	2. The Plan

**Gotta Go My Own Way: Chapter 2 – Ron's Rage**

_How the last chapter ended:_

_Once the song ended, Harry said, "That song is from a muggle film called High School Musical 2. I know exactly how to get you two back together!"_

_And before Ron could say a word, Harry had rushed out the door to talk to Ginny about the problem, and how they were going to fix it._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Gin!" Harry cried as he rushed into her bedroom.

"Merlin, Harry! You really must learn to stop doing that!" she replied, "What is it?"

"Sorry, Gin. Your brother is having a breakdown because Hermione just broke up with him."

"Hermione broke up with him? When? How?"

"I'll explain later. But right now, I need your help getting them back together," he looked up at her, "Please, Gin?"

"Okay, Harry. I'll help you get them back together. You are so lucky that you are so convincing, otherwise I may not have agreed."

"Thanks so much Gin," he kissed her on the cheek, "Here's how we're going to do it…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Ron was in his bedroom, thinking about how to let out his rage.

He was thinking out loud to himself, "I could borrow heaps of the twins' practical jokes and blow them up, and then pretend that it wasn't me. No, no, that'll never work. I could blow up a whole bag of flour in the kitchen. No, that'll never work either. I could run outside and sing a song at the top of my lungs. Yeah that'll do, my brain's tired, it can't think of anything else. If Hermione were here she'd know exactly what I should do. Hermione….."

He ran out side, started the music of the random CD that he had grabbed, and hoped that it was a good song. Once the music started (Hermione's CD player is a bit slow), he realised that it was the perfect song. He sprinted out into the field, and started singing along at the top of his lungs.

_Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead  
(Did you ever?)  
Lose yourself to get what you want?  
(Did you ever?)  
Get on a ride and wanna get off?  
(Did you ever?)  
Push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?_

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  


_Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
(Bet on me)  
_

_I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it_

How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all I've lost my heart is breaking  
I don't wanna make the same mistake

(Did you ever?)  
Doubt your dream will ever come true?  
(Did you ever?)  
Blame the world and never blame you?

_(I will never)  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way_

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
(Who I am)  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
(That's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
(You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

Oh, hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Oh, hold up

It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place

Harry and Ginny, meanwhile, had been staring out of Ginny's bedroom window, looking at Ron. They faced each other, bewildered, and Ginny asked Harry, "What on earth –?"

"Now, Gin, since I'm a guy, and I know what's going on inside Ron's head, I would say that he's trying to find a way to let out his rage about Hermione breaking up with him. But, as you know, Ron's Ron after all, who knows what's going on inside his head."

_  
The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe_

I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top?  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

You can bet on me

After he finished, he ran down to the lake near their house and sat down on the grass, and for the first time in his life, Ron cried. He cried to wash away all his fallen hopes and dreams of spending the rest of his life with Hermione.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You alright, mate?" Harry asked Ron a few hours later.

"Yeah Harry, I'm fine, never better," he replied.

"Ron, you have got to get back with Hermione, because starting to quote her won't bring her back to you."

"I know, Harry, but every time I think about her, my head feels weird, and then it feels like a Dementor went through my room. Like all the happiness has gone from my world. Harry, I can't live without her."

"Don't worry, mate. Me and Gin have the perfect idea to get you two back together."

"Gin and I, Harry. Gin and I."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After Harry left Ron's bedroom, he went straight back to Ginny's.

"Gin! We seriously need to do something. Your brother is miserable."

"I know, Harry, which is why I owled Hermione today and asked her if she would mind coming to some performance thing at the theatre tonight," she replied.

"What did she say?"

"Well, she said yes, but on one condition, that she didn't have to see Ron."

"What?! Argh! That girl is so obstinate sometimes!"

"Yeah, I know. But, you see Harry, the catch is that…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, I thought that seemed a suitable place to end this chapter! Hope you liked it! R & R!


	3. The Catch

Well, I'm back. My computer was being stupid. To make a long story short, I had to rewrite this chapter just after I'd finished it! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter, HSM, or Hannah Montana.**

_**How the last chapter ended: **_

_After Harry left Ron's bedroom, he went straight back to Ginny's._

"_Gin! We seriously need to do something. Your brother is miserable."_

"_I know, Harry, which is why I owled Hermione today and asked her if she would mind coming to some performance thing at the theatre tonight," she replied._

"_What did she say?"_

"_Well, she said yes, but on one condition, that she didn't have to see Ron."_

"_What?! Argh! That girl is so obstinate sometimes!"_

"_Yeah, I know. But, you see Harry, the catch is that…"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to St Mungo's 20th Annual Karaoke Fundraiser Night!" yelled the announcer.

"Karaoke night?" said Hermione, "But Ginny, I thought you said we were going to a performance!"

"I did, Hermione, but you see, there's the catch," Ginny replied, a smirk on her face, "And what a performance there is going to be tonight!"

"I am so going to get you back for this!"

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to stay sane!"

"…This is how it's going to work tonight, folks. Our spotlight operator will randomly place the spotlights on two people. Those two people will then choose a song, and sing together! Does that sound good?" asked the announcer.

The audience screamed and cheered. "Alright then, let's begin!"

The spotlights were pointed on two people from the Ministry. They smiled at each other, chose a song and started singing. While they were singing, Hermione spaced out. _'What am I doing here?' she thought, 'I should be at home, well away from Ron.' _Little did she know that she had spaced out for almost five minutes. She was jerked from her thoughts as the two Ministry workers finished their song, 'Make Some Noise' by Hannah Montana.

"Wow! Wasn't that great?" more screaming and cheering from the audience. The announcer went on, "Well then, let's choose our next couple!"

Hermione blinked as the spotlight went in her eyes, and to her dismay, landed on her. She looked to her right, knowing who her duet partner was. Ron. By the time she reached the stage, he was already there, waiting for her. He handed her a microphone, which she took instinctively. Ron walked over to the magic screen which you chose your song off. He chose a song, and said to her, "I chose this for us," he stated simply, and walked to the front of the stage. He motioned for her to stand next to him. She moved as if she were in a daze. The song started to blare out of the speakers, and Ron started to sing.

_**[Ron**_

_Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

_**[Hermione**_

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_**[Ron**_

_Ohhh_

_**[Hermione**_

_To all the possibilities, ooh_

_**[Both**_

_I know _

_**[Hermione**_

_That something has changed_

_**[Both**_

_Never felt this way_

_**[Hermione**_

_And right here tonight_

_**[Both**_

_This could be the..._

_**[Chorus**_

_**[Both**_

_Start of somethin' new_

_**[Hermione**_

_It feels so right_

_**[Both**_

_To be here with you...oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes_

_**[Hermione**_

_I feel in my heart_

_**[Both**_

_The start of something new_

_**[Ron**_

_Ohhh, yeah_

_Now who'd of ever thought that...mm_

_We'd both be here tonight...yeah_

_**[Hermione**_

_And the world looks so much brighter _

_**[Ron**_

_Brighter, brighter_

_**[Hermione**_

_With you by my side _

_**[Ron**_

_By my side_

_**[Both**_

_I know...that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_**[Hermione**_

_I know it for real_

_**[Both**_

_This could be the... _

_**[Chorus**_

_**[Both**_

_Start of somethin' new_

_[Hermione_

_It feels so right_

_**[Both**_

_To be here with you...oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes_

_**[Hermione**_

_I feel in my heart_

_**[Both**_

_The start of something new_

_**[Ron**_

_I never knew that it could happen_

_'Til it happened to me_

_Ohhh, yeah_

_**[Both**_

_I didn't know it before_

_**[Hermione**_

_But now it's easy to see_

_**[Both**_

_Ohhhhh_

_**[Both**_

_It's the start of somethin' new_

_It feels so right to be here with you...ohhh_

_And now...lookin' in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start of something new_

_It feels so right _

_**[Ron**_

_So right...oh_

_**[Hermione**_

_To be here with you...oh_

_**[Both**_

_And now...lookin' in your eyes_

_**[Hermione**_

_I feel in my heart_

_**[Ron**_

_Feel in my heart_

_**[Hermione**_

_The start of somethin' new_

_**[Ron**_

_The start of somethin' new_

_**[Hermione**_

_The start of somethin' new_

_**[Ron**_

_Somethin' new_

They finished the song, and the audience applauded and cheered. _'Go Hermione, run, now, while you have the chance. Run till you reach the exit doors and leave Ron there on the stage.'_

But, instead, Hermione ran straight into Ron's arms. "Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry for what I did. I really do love you. I was just so confused."

"Shh, Hermione," he soothed, happy to have her back in his arms, "I love you too."

And, just like that, arm in arm; they walked out of the theatre, Harry and Ginny happy to see their friends back together, trailed behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed! Please R & R! And, please tell me if you want another chapter, or if it should end there. If you want another chapter, please gimme some ideas!

Xx hooked-on-harry xX


End file.
